They Say Love is Forever
by WhoovianTARDIS
Summary: Amy gets hurt by a group of men; or beast. The Doctor finds her and gets her back on her feet. She insists on loving him when he's in love with River. Rory won't like this. I don't own Doctor Who. Rated M for blood, some gore, violence, lemons and a little bit of language. AU-ish
1. Chapter 1: Amelia Pond's Sadness

They Say Love is Forever

Doctor Who fanfiction. Amy/Doctor River/Doctor rated M for lemons and violence some blood/gore and a little language. Amy looses all hope after an incident, and her raggedy Doctor saves her life. Comfort comes for his Pond as he takes care of her. Rory doesn't know.. But River does. Will they get along? More info in chapter 1

Chapter 1: Amelia Pond, Sadness

I used to rule the world, for eons and eons. Loved by many, countless and all over the galaxy. Millions, and billions, just knew my name burned in the stars. Always depending on me, it was well until I let someone close to me down.

Love is forever, on the account of having two hearts, but I shared enough love with my wife Professor River Song. Taking a leisurely stroll around the TARDIS, I entered upon the control room. Sitting in the control room with her hands over her eyes was my dear Pond, Amelia.

"Amy?" I asked nervously as she looked up at me eyes still full of sadness. I was confused, but sat carefully beside her. Adjusting my Bowtie I carefully put a comforting arm around her. "My raggedy Doctor.." She started sadly as I listened.

"Ever since Rory, left on work.. It's getting rather stressful on me." She said as I thought of a place we could go. As it dawned on me, I decided on a trip to New York, it was getting rather stressful on everyone and I think my dear Pond needed some air.

Configuring my TARDIS, I pulled a few levers and pushed a few buttons as I held onto a bar, Amelia held onto the chair for life as I gave her a small smirk that we had gotten to New York.

Last time I was in New York, had to of been when I took Martha. But, guess we were here as I grabbed Amy's jacket. I handed it to her and offered a hand that she accepted. She gave me a small smile.

We got out of the TARDIS, as I locked the door behind me. Since River was out with Rory, usually Amy and I would usually be cooped up. We'd usually watch a movie or two and swim, or play pool.

Lately, it has been quiet and I've been noticing this more and more. We sat on a rock in Central Park. Both of us laid on that rock as I was thinking. Today was just a thinking day. Or at least I thought so, as I closed my eyes.

"So Doctor, what do you think we can do later?" Amy asked me with her rich Scottish accent. "I'm not sure, we are getting fresh air." I replied as she sighed and got more comfortable next to me. Odd, but she never stayed close unless something was wrong.

I opened my eyes as I sat up and looked at my dear Pond. "Amy.. You know I worry about you right?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder to look in her eyes. "Yes," she replied sadly but grabbed her purse. "I'm going to grab a coffee, ya. Would you like anything?" She asked.

"Maybe just a plain coffee," I responded with confusion. I wasn't sure what I wanted. "Alright, I'll get you a coffee too." She smiles softly to me. That smile was so perfect. "Alright Amy, I'll be here," I said as I sat on the rock and felt a breeze.

It was calm, very calm for that matter. I waited for Amy's return as an hour went by. I started to worry on account of how it usually takes 30 minutes because the coffee store was pretty popular. It attracts a big crowd and I decided to go and wait.

Walking down the street, I was thinking of why Amy was not yet back. Usually she was great and on time. But today was different. I walked to the hot beverage store and peeked inside. I didn't spot Amy, she wasn't inside.

I went inside and sat at a booth. Waiting for the line to shorten before I could ask some questions. While waiting, I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and played with it for a little while.

Right now because my Pond was missing and her husband would have my head if anything happened to her. As the line started to die down, I got in line. "Next," a blonde haired lady said as I pointed a bony finder to myself as she nodded.

"I need some information," I say as she opened her mouth to speak. "A woman made it here, right?" I asked. "What kind of woman sir?" She asked as I described Amy. "Ginger, tall, skinny-ish, and beautiful," I described as the worker thought. I glanced at her name plate that said Lisa on.

Lisa processed what I said and asked about before telling me what she saw. "I saw a woman who matched your description, she ordered off of Mike." She says looking back behind her in search of Mike who was no where to be seen.

"Thank you Lisa," I say as she stops me one last time. "Sir, I love your Bowtie," she says as I smile and adjust it "Yeah? Bowties are cool," I grin as I continue looking around for Amy.

It was odd especially when your companion disappears, but they usually run off like a mouse. As I was walking around the block, and I mean literally walking around it, I heard a groan. Not just any groan, but a painful one at that. I turned slowly just to my horror as my jaw just drops.


	2. Chapter 2: Pull Through Pond

Chapter 2: Pull Through Pond

Turning, much to my horror even scared me. I ran into the alleyway as I noticed a young man leave. He didn't look normal or noticeable as I ran after him with an anger boiling.

My companion was almost dead, but I went back removed my jacket and wrapped it around Amy. I scooped her up and continued on towards my man. "Fight my Pond. Fight," I murmured worried. It wasn't like someone to ordinarily pick a fight with Amy.

She was mangled. Probably a broken arm especially how it looked twisted, and the blood was from where my suspect carved Slut into her arm. How the anger just boiled in my veins. I noticed that if I kept running, Amy might start to go lifeless as I ran back to the TARDIS. Revenge would come later.

She was bleeding where she had multiple stab wounds and each made me cringe. I configured my TARDIS as it took off before I could get to work. I took River's word of advice and decided not to use my regeneration energy. As easy as it would be, I couldn't.

Amy started to stir as I stroked her beautiful face that had a streak of blood down her forehead. "I'll take care of you Amelia Pond," I say quietly. Every inch was a new cut or bruise.

She was weak and stirred a bit, but not enough. I put a hand to her cheek gently and stroked. "My dear Pond," I whisper as her glassy eyes look into mine. "D-Doc?" She tried to get out as I pick her up and take her into my private room.

No one has seen my room, yet they've asked about it. As I took her in, I carefully carried her. I put her down in my bed carefully as I put my suspenders down before picking her back up into my arms.

"I'm going to make you better. I promised your mother and I'm keeping it." I told her as she blinked giving me a response. I walked into my private restroom. She was confused as I scanned her over with my sonic screwdriver.

I wasn't picking up anything right away. Placing her gently onto a couch, I rolled up my sleeves. Undressing her before putting her into the bathtub was a hassle. She would try to fight me as I would get the usual slap to the face.

"I'm trying to help you Amelia.." I said in a coaxing voice towards her, but continued getting slapped. It was gentle but not like her. She finally gave up as I got the rest of her undressed. My race reddened a bit as I turned on some water on for her.

It was warm, but not scolding. She'd whimper every so often as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Doc?" She asked knowing I hated being called Doc. "Yes my dear Pond?" I asked as she closed her eyes allowing me to hold her gently.

I took a blue bath lutha, gently bathing her. My face must of been red as she had red cheeks as well. The caked blood was hard to clean because it hurt me as well. Her flinching and whimpers were difficult.

I was gentle as she started to calm. Her fullness was making me a bit hard to focus as I stopped and rinsed her off. She flinched but I got her out slowly. She was shaking as I dried her off gently, and I dressed her in warm clothing.

"You'll sleep in my room tonight Amelia," I said softly as she shook again. I sighed softly as I pulled out a pair of pajamas for her. They were silk with the Gallifraian symbols that spelled out my name.

She couldn't read it but it was neutral right now. I removed my shirt then took my jeans off before putting a blue long sleeve shirt and gold embroidered pajama pants on. I left my hair messy for the night as I took her to bed carefully. Once there, I started to wrap her in bandages and took a sling to keep her broken arm in.

Feeling bad, I took a little bit of regeneration energy to her arm. She looked at me with a sense of fear as I held her close and careful. Her eyes shut as I thought of what I could do for my dear Pond.

Sleep took over for Amelia as she closed her eyes. I didn't sleep but stared at the ceiling. Why in Gallifrey was I entrusted with Amelia Pond. Why does the heavens and earth sing songs of me when I am at my strongest, yet I'm scared of letting her fall? Was I a terrible friend that I didn't go with her. Plus, Rory would hate me if he saw Amy hurt.

I sighed as I felt her good arm wrap around me as I continued looking at the ceiling. She had tried to kiss me once in the past but I kept her safe. No one could get into the TARDIS and if someone did, I'd keep her safe.

I'd die to keep Amelia Pond safe, or my name wasn't the Doctor. With that note, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Rise Again Pond

Chapter 3: Rise Again Pond

I woke up and scratched my back before yawning. Amy was still asleep as I got up and grabbed a mug of coffee. The TARDIS was on autopilot orbiting around a Nebula.

Drinking some coffee, I noticed Amy sitting up as she tried to stretch for the best of her ability. "Good Morning Pond," I smiled as she sat up and gasped to much of her surprise. I put an arm around her to keep her upright as she gasped again.

With my coffee safe on my nightstand I held my dear Pond as she regained herself. "You okay?" I asked as she nods her head almost shyly. "Doctor.. Where am I? I know it's the TARDIS, but where?" She asked as I laughed solemnly. "You're in my room Amy," I said as she looked around in awe before I handed her something warm to wear.

I looked in my closet retrieving another tan jacket. Since I wrapped Amy in my other one, it was still blood covered and no one wanted that. I grabbed a pair of black pants and a new white shirt as I walked into my restroom.

Taking a shower gave me time to think. I needed to visit River. As I was in the process of getting dried off I sighed as I heard the door rattle. "Doctor?" Amy asked as I wrapped a towel around myself before opening the door to her sad glassy stare.

I looked rather red as she looked at me. "I'm going to get changed real quick, I'll help you after I'm done Pond," I said. She had trouble getting her clothes on and needed re-bandaged as I shut the door and changed into my clothes. I put my shoes on lastly as continued to think before sliding my screwdriver into my jacket pocket.

As I strolled out of my room, I started dressing Amy and addressing her bandages. Around her forehead was a deep gash that I wrapped gauze around tightly but enough room that it didn't bother her. The rest of the wounds were healing slowly. Some purple wounded her skin, but it was temporary.

As I addressed her wounds she grabbed my hand slowly as I looked Amy in the eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked softly as she put my hand to her heart.

I closed my eyes and listened. "Why is it broken Doctor? Can't you hear it?" She asked. "Yes I hear it, but Amy I cannot do this.." I stammered as she took a finger placing it over my lips "Just shut up madman!" She sneered. Once again I was cornered by the Pond in an oh so familiar position as I tried to get up.

To my demise, she had me by the suspenders. Backing up slowly dragging her along, I tried to grab her hand as she reached for mine. I got out of the door and soniced it behind me with a loud sigh. "Amy, this is for your own good.." I said still squeamish that she tried to make a move on me.

I grabbed my phone as I started to dial for Rory as I stopped. What he didn't know, was about Amy getting hurt. What I wasn't sure about was why she tried to make a move on me again. As I let thoughts run through my mind, I knew Rory had to get involved and this time I meant it.

I took my phone once again dialing his number as I let it ring a few times. "Hello? Hello? Doctor?" He asked as I listened. "Yo Rory my man," I said in a laid back tone. "How's Amy doing?" He asked. "Great," I got out as he laughed. "Well, I met up with River. She wants to have a family outing. Can you ask Amy if she wants to go?" He asked as I lied. "She already said she wants to go, how about Saturday?"

"Saturday works, long as you get River, and Doctor.. If you are lying to me, I will find out," he said as he hung up the phone as I sat on a chair with my hands over my eyes.

What was I going to do? Amelia got hurt, Saturday is soon, and she's also going crazy over me again.. Wracking my brain around the situation I thought for a second once more. Usually I made a past time of thinking, today was an exception as I walked to the console room.

As I started to walk towards the console, I noticed Rory standing there still in his Centurion gear. "Hello Doctor," he said as I then noticed River beside the door. "Hello Sweetie," she greeted me with a kiss as I tried to fight it still a bit nervous.


	4. Chapter 4: River Checks In

Chapter 4: River Checks In

As I fought River off uncomfortable about the surprise kiss, I sighed as Rory walked around. "Yowza.." I groaned slightly as I ended up sitting on the console. "Sweetie, you said the Family Day was going to be this Saturday.. Didn't you?" River asked teasing my Bowtie as I stammered trying to answer yes to the best of my abilities.

That woman had a thing for making me quiver, but at least it was a good quiver. I felt myself fall back as she straddled my legs as I laid back against the console almost paralyzed. "Sweetie, I missed you, you should come and visit more often," she said running a hand through that blonde tangled web of hair.

She put a hand to my mouth before removing it sealing it with a kiss. Stammering again would of caused River to worry as I hit a button, causing every thing to tilt. "Geranimo!" I yelled in attempts of getting free as Rory knew something was up.

"Doctor.. I know something is up.." Rory said as I felt uneasy. "Amy is usually here, is she not?" He asked as I took a breath in. "She's out buying Earth food. I'm in need of some apples," I said stalling in search of time.

"Where did you drop her?" He asked as I looked at my console before giving coordinates of where an ally lived. She wouldn't remember me, but it was the only lie I could think of. River knew something was up, as she gave me a look of uneasiness.

Rory left, at the coordinates to find the Amy look-a-like as I noticed River continuing to stand there after he left. "What happened..? Why are you acting? You haven't been messing around with some companion have you..?" She seemed upset as I came to her and held her close.

Kissing her forehead and running a hand up and down her back, was soothing as she stayed close to me. I sighed softly before letting out a painful groan. "What's wrong Doctor?" She asked knowing what was wrong as I sighed again.

I took her to where Amy was sitting in bewilderment as to how River got here. "Oh my! Mother," she said as I was slapped on the face because she knew I let Amy get hurt. I flinched as she raised her hand. She sighed and hugged me tight as Amy got up slowly and sneezed. "Feeling ill Pond?" I asked as she retrieved an embroidered handkerchief that had her initials on, wiping her nose gently as River took me out of my room with a pull of the Bowtie.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER AND WHY?!" She yelled as she was about to slap me again. I felt her anger as I took her hand and in a swift movement, flipped her into the wall behind me. "She was attacked before I could even find her, I waited.." She listened as I looked her in the eyes.

"I see, I have to go Doctor. A few things have turned up.. I'm very sorry my love," she said kissing me gently as I kissed back letting my lips linger on hers. "Will you be safe?" I asked as she looked at me solemnly almost sadly.

"I think so, Rory saw a ship above from an enemy. As we know, or think it's the Cybermen or Daleks." She said as I took a breath. "There hasn't been any stress call lately," I warned as she looked at me again with those blue-grey eyes she usually gave me.

I took a breath as I was thinking. "River.. Whatever you do.. Take care of yourself, I will get Amy to her feet." I said almost nervously. "I know Sweetie, but I know a future event.." She gave me a grave look before putting another finger to my lips keeping my mouth shut. "This girl doesn't tell Spoilers to her husband," she grinned and with that she disappeared.

I took a breath before Amy came out of my room and sat beside me. With a groan, I fell onto my side with a sigh. It was going to be a rocky week.


	5. Chapter 5: Relaxation with Amelia Pond

Chapter 5: Relaxation with Amelia Pond

WhoovianTARDIS notice:*Last chapter was shorter due to me not putting enough detail into it. Will improve this next chapter. I will have some fluff forming so it can get into the romance just give it a few more chapters.

I needed relaxation. My mind was full of ideas onto how. As I reached into my suitcase, I noticed my swim trunks as I saw Amy look at me curiously. "Can I go swimming too?" She asked knowing I'd say yes but I nodded quietly. My day was going downhill and I needed to take a dip. She changed in my restroom as I changed in my room.

I could of swore she peaked at me through the keyhole but I wasn't sure. Maybe, I was just imagining it. As I grabbed a towel, Amy came out wearing a TARDIS blue swimsuit with white polka dots.(That she had some difficulty with). My swim trunks were white covered in bowties saying "Bowties are Cool," I noticed Amy sigh as she saw what it say as I helped her with the rest of her swimsuit. Bikinis aren't that hard to tie.

Having some difficulty was when I started futzing trying to tie it as I walked with her to the pool. Her arm was taken out of the sling as I noticed it was actually repairing due to the energy I used, but it made me nervous as we walked.

She took my hand as I put it behind me almost as if she needed me. I let out a small sigh and turned around for her "I'm always worried about you now Pond. Always into mischief," I smiled and hoisted her up and took her into my pool room.

She giggled at this and I started to laugh like a madman, as she grinned happily. I set her down once we were inside as I looked to see what needed some TLC. As I stood at a console, it had many options. Amy watched and wrapped her arms around me watching what I was doing.

"Let's see, heat and bubbles after it cleans, and a raft for Mrs. Pond," I said looking over my shoulder to her. "A lovely raft," she said as I looked confused. As the pool finished cleaning, with a swift push.. I was in the water on my back with Amelia.

This time, I couldn't fight her. Gallifrey knew how hard it was to move as she held onto me. Looking up into her eyes was difficult as I propelled her around the pool as it heated up and started to foam bubbles.

This felt right at the moment, but it wasn't supposed to happen. As she lay on me, she took a finger and started to draw circles and shapes of plenty on my chest. Both of my hearts were beating rather fast as she teased with my hair.

I was having a hard time focusing as Amelia continued playing as I noticed her arm was going to be fine. So, what did I do? I grinned evilly. "What's going on Doctor?" She asked noticing the look on my face. "Nothing Pond," I replied and with a swift movement flipped her over into the water.

My regeneration energy worked because she swam up breathing heavily. "What did you do to my arm Doctor?" She asked with eyes sparkling adorably. "I had to do something," I looked upon her as I replied. Something about her was perfect tonight.

As I swam awhile, I noticed her eyes fall upon me. As she swam closer after awhile, I was close to the edge of the pool as I looked at her. She wrapped her arms around me, and she took my lips against hers brushing slightly as she lingered staring into my eyes.

I caught a side of Amy today I never realized. As fun and friendly she was, I never seen her passionate side. As I brought her closer into my arms, I stared into her eyes. "Doctor," the word lingered and trapped me.

She was perfect, and that's all that mattered. I was trapped in Amelia Pond William's love and it was hard to escape. Kissing her and keeping her in the foamy bubbles made me relax as I continued to swim around with her.

"Doctor, why are you perfect? Why is it I feel this way about you?" She asked me abandoning Rory in conversation. We talked for an hour, until I got out with her shaking from the cold.

It was about 5 minutes until we were dried off as she took me by the shoulders and got me slammed into the wall as she hungrily took my lip with a swift moment of her teeth as it pulled lightly. I kissed her back gently taking her mouth in mine enough to catch her off guard as she put her arms around my shoulders as I flipped her around taking the insides of her knees bringing her up onto the wall still in my arms.

It wasn't until I yawned she noticed my yawn for sleep. I put her down gently as she walked beside me into my room where I fell asleep in shorts and a white shirt. Amy walked around my room sitting at my desk as she brought a book to her face and read.

It was a tale I had just finished. The language was originally Gallifraian and I had finished it so it translated. So was more difficult to translate. Sleep took me over until morning.

I looked to Amelia, only to find out that she fell asleep with a book in her face. I picked her up carefully and took her to bed only to hear a sound coming from the console room. The room sputtered and spurted as I found out to my demise we were crashing.

Putting Amy over my shoulder, I ran to the console room to check on what was going on. Amy thrashed around on my back as I knew she was awake as I held onto a bar beside the console. As Amy's glasses flew off, I saw them smash and break on the floor as she sent a slap to my back as I groaned softly before rushing to grab onto a lever.

Pushing a few levers and hitting a few buttons and switching a few switches as the TARDIS started to come to a stop. Question was, where have we crashed?

*WhoovianTARDIS here :) how do you like the fluff so far? Also, what do you think will happen next? Cybermen? Daleks? No one knows for sure yet.. Keep reading as chapter 6 will come soon.


End file.
